Any Plans Tonight?
by addicted-mb
Summary: A casual question turns into the start of something else...
1. Any plans tonight?

**Title**: Any plans tonight?  
**Author:** addicted-mb  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings:** T  
**Disclaimers**: Criminal Minds is not owned by me.  
**Author's** **Notes**: First time - go easy on me, but would love your feedback!

________________________________________________________

"Any plans tonight, Jareau?"

Waiting at the lift, the gorgeous blonde turned around smiling at Prentiss. "Unfortunately no, unless you're offering to cook for me?"

The blonde's answer threw Prentiss off guard, but saw it as the perfect opportunity to 'get to know' her.

"Well I have been wanting to try this dinner made for two..."

"See you at 7:30 then?" JJ interrupted, before Emily could have any chance of saying anything more.

"...Sure..." Emily replied nervously, whilst grateful to finally spend some alone time with JJ, she hadn't quite expected for it to happen so abruptly. "You know where I live?"

JJ slightly cocked her head to the side and with a sly grin voiced, "You know what I do for a living?" JJ saw her slightly dip her head in embarrassment and display an undertone of pink on her cheeks.

"See you at 7:30 then..."

This was going to be interesting....

---------------------

Whilst driving, Emily did a quick stock take in her mind of what ingredients she required and what needed a spruce up, before quickly stopping off at the grocer.

Meanwhile, JJ sat laying in her mandarin and cinnamon bubble bath, trying to relax. Not thinking about the upcoming dinner, as she was hoping it would be much more than just dinner.

Little did both girls know that their feelings were reciprocated and wanted the other to make the first move. The dinner seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so and JJ could not believe that she had been so bold.

JJ grabbed a bottle of red from her rack before heading out the door....

-------------------------------

Emily had decided to show off her hidden talent tonight – cooking.

She did have her mum to thank for that, as travelling around the world allowed Emily to sneak into her mum's kitchens to "help" the professional hired chef to cook. She learned so many meals from different cultures; she could have been a world-class chef if working at the FBI hadn't been her ideal job growing up.

Emily got to making her dough for the fettuccine and chucked it in the fridge, whilst quickly preparing the mushrooms ready to use after the shower.

------------------

Emily had just finished prepping the pasta when there was a knock at the door.

JJ was a little early, but Emily flicked a piece of hair away from her eye, washed her hands and answered the door to the second lot of knocks.

Opening the door, Emily was speechless. There JJ stood in blue hip hugging jeans and a cobalt blue, extremely low cut halter top that made her eyes seem a much more deeper blue than usual.

Closing Emily's mouth with a finger, "I take it you like?" For the second time today, JJ had been able to break Emily's cool front and Emily turned a slight shade of pink.

"...I...err.." Gulp. Emily backed away from the entrance, and JJ took that as her invite to come in.

"Whatchya make?" JJ grinned, bringing her hand up and softly wiping some flour of Emily's cheek and nose.

Third time lucky? Grinning wider, JJ caught the change of colour to Emily's cheeks - this time a deep red.

"I brought some red to have with dinner, a nice Australian Cab Sauv"

Relieved that the topic avoided her obvious lack of control of emotions (why were they failing now?), Emily took the wine off of JJ and walking away replied, "Perfect! That will go great with the pasta."

JJ followed and could see the effort Emily had gone to. "Wow...you are amazing! I can't believe you've made your own pasta, where did you learn how?"

"Growing up with a mum that's an ambassador comes with some benefits! I was pretty much left to myself all the time, so I used to sneak into the kitchens and learn off the best!" Emily said placing the pasta in boiling water.

Emily opened the wine and gave JJ a glass. "To your mother!" Emily gave JJ a confused and curious look. "Well otherwise I wouldn't be having this spectacular meal with a wonderful woman!" Emily coughed as the wine went down the wrong way.

"Have a seat, whilst I serve you up!"

JJ grabbed a seat at the dinner table, which was formally set with the nicest cutlery and crockery; she'd even decked it out with matching cloth napkins and tablecloth! _Why would it be anything else?_ JJ thought, _Emily's all class_.

Bringing two plates to the table, she placed one down by JJ and joined her at the opposite side of the table.

Before they began eating, Emily built some courage up and said, "So….JJ….thanks for joining me….it's been a while since…."

"…me too….MY GOD…." Screamed JJ.

Emily shocked a little by the response, grabbed JJ's hand that was on the table "WHAT? Are you OK?"

"THIS…. it's just… aammmmazzzzING…. my mouth…I'm SALIVATING" JJ raved, in awe of Emily.

It was Emily's moment to grin, "It's the truffles…they are a piece of heaven…But I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that GREAT of a response" watching the other girl blush.

JJ looked down to Emily's hand and Emily quickly removed it. "Why'd you do that?" JJ responded.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…" Emily replied regretting her momentarily lapse of judgement.

"No…what I meant was, why did you remove it?" JJ slyly grinned.

Internally, Emily felt sudden butterflies in her stomach and, if she weren't sitting down, she'd certainly be feeling giddy.

JJ turned her hand over and opened it up expectantly waiting….

Emily raised her hand and melded it with JJ's, enjoying the warmth and little squeeze she received.

A faint smile came across Emily's face, when the two locked eyes and stared deep into each other with what seemed like an eternity….

Raising her glass, Emily seductively spoke, "To us…."


	2. How do you think I feel now?

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, short and sweet...Please review!

"Grateful that their reciprocated feelings were now in the open, the girls relaxed holding each other's hand.

JJ was the first to break the comfortable silence, "So...." Emily looked into JJ's eyes noticing an intensity that she hadn't swore was there before. "..when did you realise you may have had feelings for me?" JJ grinned.

Emily took a sip of wine. Clearing her throat, "Well... I knew that I was in trouble from the start. My heart skipped a beat the moment I laid my eyes on those deep blue eyes and welcoming smile. Plus you'd have to be the most caring and intense person I've met!"

It was JJ's turn to blush and Emily smiled.

"...and when was it for you?"

"I tried to deny the attraction when we first met, but realised it was just a lost cause. Underneath that woman who compartmentalises so well, is someone that cares for so much for everyone's well being, and, is a focused, determined and attractive hot-blooded woman."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "WELL, I didn't realise you felt strongly!"

JJ eyes never left the brown eyes facing her, her heart racing. Lifting herself from the table, she slowly and seductively made her way to Emily and leaned over bringing herself to Emily's ear. Breathing into it, she whispered, "Does this?"

With desperation, JJ roughly kissed Emily's mouth. Emily welcoming JJ by parting her lips and allowing each other to explore each other, only breaking away to gasp for air...

JJ lightly traced Emily's bottom lip with her finger...

"So..." JJ quivered as Emily sucked JJ's fingertip at her lips, "how do you think I feel now?"


End file.
